Paranormal Investigators
by Shirou Kamui
Summary: que puedo decir... mi primer fic en ingles... leanlo ,se que les va a gustar!


Hola!!!... - esta es mi primera historia en ingles... espero y les guste, ya que si logro mi objetivo ( que es que les guste esta historia en ingles..) podre publicar otra de mis historias que tengo en ingles...

Bueno ya.. les dejo de escribir mis chorotes y los dejo con esta mi historia... XD

Prologue

BOOOOOOMMMMM!

The explosion rumbled through the tunnel, echoing off the concrete walls.

BOOOMMMMMMM.

The second one followed almost immediately. It was bigger, louder. It shook the students, making their brains feel like egg yolks in the shells of their fragile skulls.

"Watch out, Sempai!"

It was hard to tell who was shouting what in all the confusion.

Takayuki Usagiya felt a gust of wind over his head, tha whoosh of a giant arm rushing by.

"Rion-chan! Get out of here! Now!"

BA-BOOOOOMMMMM!

Rion Ibuki grabbed the sude of her head, tightly clutching the two enormous pigtails thst sprang from either direction. She sceamed, "Eeeeeeeeee!"

BOOOOMMMMM.

One of the boys, a grade-schooler, broke from the group. He was wearing suspenders and shorts, the uniform of a child too young to be involved in something like this. He pulled several shiny objects out of his pocket as he rushed to Rion. "Hey, you beast!!" he yelled. "Take this!"

SHUNK! SHUNK! SHUNK! SHUNK! SHUNK!

Five perfectly polished shuriken sank into the monster's body. The sound they made was unpleasant, but then, so was the action itself.

"Forget it, Koji!" Takayuki said, rolling to the ground as another of the enemy's massive arms came slamming down at him. "Those won't work! What we have here is a Subway Train Monster!"

"Darn!" Koji shot a look at Takayuki, and the boy nodded back, affirming that the monster's attack had missed its mark. "What's it going to take to bring this thing down?"

Determing this was a problem best solved out of harm's way, Koji Takamura grabbed Rion by the arm and led her out of the tunnel.

As he looked back, koji saw another one of the girls standing rigid amid the chaos. Her hair was pulled back into a braid, falling down her back, along the scabbard of the Japanese sword strapped there. He watched her reach back and draw the sword. Her movements were tentative, as if she wasn't quite sure of the viability of such a defense, yet showed the assured grace of someone familiar with her weapon.

"Mizukagami-sempai!" Takayuki was holding out his hand to her, the palm flat and facing out. "Don't do it! Even though the Kotetsu is a mighty blade, it's not enough to stop the monster!"

Mifuyu Mizukagami held her ground, but her eyes showed hesitation. " B-but..."

Takayuki's words were sinking in. She looked at the monster, and all the confidence drained from her face, replaced with the look of a child who has just dropped her favourite candy bar in the mud.

" Takayuki-sama!"

The voice came from behind them. A young woman wearin wide, roun glasses and a vintage maid's uniform was flying donw to them, seeming to manifest from the sky itself.

' You don't know what you're dealing with," the young woman said. " I sense a ki in that machine unlike anything I've ever experienced before. At least not like anything I've witnessed in something living."

"You mean it's not alive?" Takayuki asked.

"I'm afraid not".

The woman's revelation sent a fresh ripple pf shock through the students. One in particular, a slender boy dressed in a girl's school uniform, had reached his breaking point. "I don't understand!" he screamed, his long, straight hair flailing wildly. "How did it go so wrong? Where did this monster come from? All we wanted to do was try out one simple spell."

Yuki Ajiadou's cries of protest went unnoticed, however, swallowed by the racket of the living Hell that had broken through the subway tunnel floor.

It had all started so simply.

"Now, then", it was announced, "our latest reserach project will be the Subway Vows".

They had gathered on the landing near the rooftop entrance to the CLAMP School High School Division Building. There were five students total, each representing a different year and a different class- and each with his ot her own distinc interests. As individuals, they were just your average CLAMP School students, but as a group, they formed the infamous Supernatural Phenomena Research Association. Those who were in the know knew their names, and those who weren't may have heard them mentioned in whispers, but generaly spent their lives safely sheltered from the sort of things the Association was formed to confront.

Yuki had made the announcement. He was acting as Chairman. "A big-time spell has come to our attention", he said, "and we're going to go to its source and verify its validity. To do so, we'll need to search the school's subway system. We'll also need to decide on the things we'll wish for".

Takayuki was on the outskirts of tyhe group. He was cleaning his silver-rimmed glasses with the bottom of his shirt. "In other words", he said, putting the glasses back on, "we're going to have to stock up on subway tokens, because we'll need to ride every possible route. And if we repeat ourselves, then we'll have to start over from the beginning".

" That's right", Yuki confirmed.

CLAMP School Incorporated was Japan's largest private aducational facility, with an unparalleled academic record. Located in the Tokio Bay area, it sprawled across a plot of land measuring 3.2 kilometers in diameter and holding facilities unlike any found in other schools.

For instance, the campus grounds were covered by a subway system—a linear motorcar linking the varied sections of the school. It made a total of ten stops and could take any student wherever he or she needed to go.

As with any such community, CLAMP School had its own mythology. Urban legends arrived weekly, and they spread through the student body instantaneously. The lastest popular belief was that if you visited each station in order, you would be granted one wish upon the completion of your journey.

"How can we even do that?" Mifuyu asked. If it had como from any of the others, it would have sounded like a pragmatic question, but Mifuyu's girlish looks, complete with pigtails, imbued it with a childlike quality not at all befitting the high school uniform she wore. "We're only supposed to ride the subway twice a day at the most. If we take that many trips, aren't we going to get in trouble?"

"She's right", added Rion, a middle—schooler sitting next to Mifuyu. "They scan our Ids every time we board. They keep track of when we get on and off. If the teachers notice, we're likely to get detention or something".

"Oh, well, I wouldn't worry about that", Koji laughed.

Still in elementary school, Koji was the youngest of the Association. He was generally the last to speak up, yet was the most daring of the group. "There's a simple way around it, even if it is kind of cheating. All we have to do is gather all of our Ids, and every time one of us gets on the train, we hand security a different ID. They'll never check; you know how security is down there. I hear that's how the other kids who want a wish do it".

"Yes". Takayuki nodded, as if he knew this all along. "I say we reward you for your ingenuity, Koji. Everyone, hand over your student Ids. Koji is going to be our firt passengeer".

Everyone began fishing through his or her pockets and bags, pulling out Ids and passing it was all happening so fast. "W-what?" he stammered. "Me? Y-you mean me?"

" You're the one who suggested the plan, so you should implement it. The person who comes up with the idea is the one who knows it best, right? I just hope you have a good wish. I'd hate to see the opportunity wasted", warned Takayuki.

Mifuyu placed a hand on Koji's shoulder. "Good luck, Koji-kun", she said with a reassuring smile. It signified her faith in him.

Koji just wished he had the same faith in himself. But, an assignment was an assignment, and he had no choice but to go through with it.

"All right then", he said. "If that's the way it's going to be, then my wish is..."

To be continue...

Que tal eh?? Les gusto????... bueno entonces se que esperaran la continuacion ;) sayounara matta ne.


End file.
